We Are More Together
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set during Zoe and Max's last conversation in "Tangled Webs We Weave." AU.


"I cannot believe that I smashed through a wall and narrowly avoided being bitten by a poisonous spider." Said Zoe, making her way out of the side room where Connor was.

"All in a day's work." Max smiled, gazing at his wife.

"I guess so." Said Zoe. "Anyway, I'd better be off. D'you fancy coming to the hope and anchor to get something to eat?"

"No, I'll stay here, for Connor's sake."

Zoe nodded, said her goodbyes and made her way back to the ED. Her heart was telling her to go back to Max, but her head was telling her to be sensible.

She couldn't resist walking back to him, the Mary Jane to her Spiderman.

Max looked up as the double doors opened to reveal Zoe, gazing at him.

No words were spoken then, like moths to a flame the pair moved towards each other. Max pulled his wife close and began to kiss her.

Zoe held on to her husband for all she was worth, as if she wanted all of him at once. She was afraid that he would pull away, that things would go wrong again.

When they stopped for air, Zoe searched Max's eyes. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, I think that we are." Said Max, cupping her face in his hands. "I've missed you." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

"That's a ditto." Zoe breathed. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Replied her husband, leaning in to kiss her again.

When they broke apart for the second time, Zoe took Max's hand. "How about we go and get something to eat, come back and check on Connor, then go home?"

"That sounds good." Smiled Max.

Hand in hand, the couple made their way to Zoe's office. Zoe collected her things and locked the door behind her.

"Ready, Mrs Walker?"

"Definitely, Mr Walker." Zoe smiled.

Whilst the two were making their way out of the ED, Zoe reached out for Max's hand. This caused the odd staff member or two to stare at the couple- neither of them cared.

"I'll find us somewhere to sit. Mine's an orange juice,." Said Zoe when they got to the hope & anchor.

"Yes dear." Max chuckled.

Max got the drinks in whilst Zoe found them somewhere to sit. She decided upon a leather sofa at the back of the pub, out of sight of a lot of the other punters. Zoe made herself comfortable and waited for her husband.

"Here we are." Said the porter a few minutes later, a beer for himself in one hand and an orange juice for Zoe.

"Thank you." Smiled Zoe as he handed her her drink.

Max sat down next to his wife, leaning back against the sofa. "This is nice."

"I agree." Zoe responded, cuddling into him.

The two chatted for a while, before ordering some food- fish and chips for Max, and beef lasagne for Zoe.

"I'm so happy." Said Zoe, leaning up to kiss her husband.

"That's a ditto." Replied Max, gazing at his wife. "You're beautiful, you know."

Zoe dipped her head. "And you're very handsome."

"Especially in my porter's uniform." He grinned.

"Shut up. You are never to mention that again Max! I was exhausted and miserable, you know how I get when I'm over tired."

"What are you going to do if I do?"

"Tell everyone that you're scared of spiders." Zoe teased.

"How d'you know?"

"Louise told me. Yes, I was a little scared of it but I'm the one who has to put even tiny money spiders outside at home!"

"Okay!" Max admitted defeat.

Zoe grinned. "We both know who's the boss in this marriage."

"We certainly do." Said her husband as Zoe's phone began to buzz.

"It's Connie." Said the consultant, picking up. "Hello, Mrs Beauchamp."

Zoe had a quick conversation with clinical lead, then turned to Max.

"What was all that about?" Max enquired.

"Connor's woken up. He's fine, Connie and Jacob are staying with him."

"Good good. We'll still look in on him before we go home, though."

"Okey doke." Replied his wife as their food came. "Now, let's eat!"

A while later...

"Here we are, home again." Said Zoe as she and Max got back to their flat.

"I've missed it." He said as they made their way into the lounge.

"I've missed you." Responded his wife, looping her arms around his neck. "Max..."

"Zoe?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I think that I, we're, having a baby."

"What? How? Obviously I'm delighted but when?" Her husband asked, placing a hand over his.

"February. You know, the day before Valentine's Day."

"And Valentine's morning, I recall." Max chuckled.

"I do too. Anyway, I've had morning sickness and stuff like that... I thought that I was going through the menopause but I had some spotting the other day..."

"Is that normal? Is our baby okay?"

"We don't even know if there is a baby yet, but yes it's common in early pregnancy. I have a test in my bag. I've had it since March, I've been too scared to take it."

"Go on." Max encouraged. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Zoe got the test out of her bag, opened it, and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later...

"Well?" Max asked.

Zoe sat on the sofa. "I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful." Said Max, hugging her. "We're going to be parents."

The female nodded, tears of happiness running down her face. "I thought that I couldn't, it's a miracle."

"Our little miracle." Max agreed, placing a hand on Zoe's stomach. "Hello, little one. I'm your Dad."

Zoe smiled at the sight. "And I'm your Mum. Myself and your daddy love you so much." She whispered to her unborn child.

"That we do." Smiled her husband.


End file.
